


Look what you made me do

by Jonsalover101



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Drinking, F/M, Guns, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Mobster Kylo Ren, Mobster Rey, No HEA, a lot of graphic description of violence, consider yourself warned, not happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonsalover101/pseuds/Jonsalover101
Summary: Rey Kenobi spends her life next to her best friend Ben Solo. They are trained to take over their family mob. They grow up together and then they decide that they want to grow old together. Until one day everything goes to hell.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Look what you made me do

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one for a while. Please read the tags before reading.

Rey knew the drill. She was a smart woman. Rey Kenobi thought herself a smart woman. Her parents, Obi-Wan and Satine, had raised her to be a strong woman. She was trained since birth to take their place in the Solo mafia. Her parents were Han Solos' second in command. She grew up surrounded by death. She grew accustomed to it. Other than that she had a normal life. She and her best friend, Ben, went to a typical school, had normal lives. Their parents made sure of it. Then in the evenings they would both train together with master Luke and study their mobs' history and diplomacy. Basically, she spent her days next to Ben and the mob. 

It all seemed pretty normal to her. She even went to college. A good one for that matter. Of course, to the same one that Ben went to. She was thankful for it. They graduated with no debt and lived comfortably during their studies. She never got hungry, she never had to beg for love. Yet she always felt angry. Ben used to say it was the training. He wasn't wrong. They did not learn to have balance during the fighting, but rather to show no mercy, to seek vengeance. It was how the mafia worked.

She and Ben were truly close. They fell in love during high school but never told anyone. They secretly dated and during college, they decided that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Still, they told no one. Ben proposed to her on a Sunday morning. They were laying under the covers, hugging each other, while the morning sun crept through their windows. 

" Will you marry me?" He said out of the blue.

" What?" 

" Will you marry me?"

" Of course I will."

Still, they told no one. On their graduation day, they all got out to a nice dinner. There Rey gave everyone an invitation. " What is this?" Satine asked, surprised.

"I and Ben are getting married."

" Rey, how come? I mean... this comes out of the blue." Obi-Wan said looking at the invitation still surprised. 

" Not exactly," Ben said. " We've been together quite a while actually." 

" I knew it!" Leia said excitedly. She looked at Satine next to her. " Oh, our little girl is getting married!" The two women got out of their seats and hugged Rey while making plans for the wedding at the same time. 

" You got her pregnant, didn't you bud?" Han said, with a grin on his face.

" What? No!" 

" Then why didn't you say anything sooner?" Obi-Wan asked, looking ready to kill Ben.

" Because we were scared that it would seem like a weakness given our positions." Obi looked pleased with his answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were 30 now. Han had retired about a year ago. The family business was, as they liked to call it, theirs now. They were lately trying to make a family of their own.

Rey knew the drill. Death was a natural thing when it came to their profession. 

On January 27th they were following a lead about a snitch that managed to getaway. Rey and Ben liked to do this themselves. They paid a visit to his wife. She didn't know where her husband was.

They were in friendly territory. The territory of an ally. It shouldn't have happened. Still, they should have been more careful. 

The car came out of nowhere. It fired two shots. Maybe one was meant for. She'll never know. Ben acted fast. He got in front of her. He took both of the bullets. Soon enough he was on the ground. Rey was over him. One bullet was on his stomach, the other on his arm. She was hopeful. She truly shouldn't. 

She was holding him in her arms. She was screaming for help. Nobody comes outside. She calls for an ambulance. She is looking at her Ben, still hopeful. She screams for help again. 

Ben touches her hand. " Rey. Nobody is coming."

" I promise the ambulance will be here soon."

" I love you, Rey."

" You'll have plenty of time to say all of that later. Save your strength."

" Say you love me too."

" I love you so much Ben" She leans and kisses his lips softly. She still has hope.

Ben smiled sadly while he bled to death. She was crying uncontrollably over him. He raised his hand to rub her cheek.

" Hey, do you remember the tree-house that Han built us when we were kids?"

" How could I forget?"

" I wish I could go back." 

" We will. I promise you. The minute you get better. And we'll make another treehouse. You'll make it. For our kids."

He smiled again. A real smile this time. " I love you, sweetheart. So much." 

With that, he closes his eyes. Rey, felt his hand slipping from her cheek. She understands now. All hope is lost. She screams into the skies. For the man that they took from her. For their lost happiness. As if the skies or some god senses her sorrows, it starts to rain. Hard, cold rain falls on her. It washes the blood from her hands, but not the one on her shirt. It's funny she thinks. It was sunny moments ago.

That's where the paramedics find her. Soaked to the bone, over his dead body, Crying and screaming with blood in her clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The funeral is short. His casket is open. The women cry. Han and Obi-Wan don't. She stays long after everyone else is home. She doesn't want to go home. It's their home. They built it together. They were supposed to be in it together.

Later that day she finds out that she is pregnant. She doesn't want that baby. She doesn't want her life. She does nothing about it. She doesn't eat. She drinks and cries herself to sleep. She is hugging his pillow. It still smells like him. She decides that she won't wash any of his clothes or belongings. She knows she won't have to. The clock is ticking. 

A week later she loses the child. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There is a meeting of all the higher members of the family and their allies. She has to go. 

High heels echo on marble floors as she walks into the Solo mansion. She is half an hour late. She is wearing one of his shirts. When she opens the door to the study that the meeting is supposed to be held, she finds Plutt in the seat on the top of the table. The seat next to hers. Bens' seat.

She sees red. " Show some respect to your fallen leader and your current one. Or did you forget that I was not dead?"

Everyone tries to make some excuse. Plutt rises from the seat. He seats in one close to her.

" No matter what these two seats stay out of touch. All the time. Am I clear?"

Everyone nods their head.

" So. Wich one of you did it?" She says extremely calm. " Come on. I know it was an inside job. Somebody in this room is working with another mob. So... who is it?"

Hux rises from his seat. " Rey, come on. You don't mean that. You are just upset. We all are."

She also rises from her seat. She slaps her hand on the table. " I am not upset! I am devastated. That does not mean that I don't know what is happening. Only the people in this room knew where I and Ben were that day." She screams at the top of her lungs. Somebody offers her a drink. It's a Jack with ice. Bens' favorite. She slams the drink on the table. Pieces of glass pierce her skin. Blood is running from her hands. She does not care.

" I swear, I will burn this house to the ground with all of you in it. TALK!" Leia approaches her and puts her hand on her shoulder. Rey moves away. 

" Everybody out!" She says calmly. Nobody moves. "I SAID OUT!" 

Everyone leaves the room except Leia. She takes her hand in hers and frowns. "You might need stitches."

Rey does not answer. Leia brings out a first aid kit and starts plucking out pieces of glass with the tweezers. " I know that you are not doing well, my child. Why don't you stay here for a while? Or with your parents?" 

" I don't need a guardian."

" No of course not. I only offer a companion."

" I don't think that I want that either."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey is a smart woman. She does her research. She finds the snitch that they were looking for. Alone. She haunts him down and kills him. After she gets some answers. The murder that follows is gruesome. Blood flies and lands on the walls and floor, but she does not care. But the time that it's all over, she is covered in blood. 

She goes back home and fixes herself a drink. She sits in the kitchen and sips it slowly. She is still covered in blood. 

Days and weeks and months pass and she haunts down everyone that was involved in Ben's death. It's been nine months. There is a thought in the back of her mind that tells her that if Ben was here, they would have a family by now. She does not entertain the thought often.

It takes her nine months since Ben died to find the mastermind of his death. She finds that it was Plutt. She is not surprised. That Wednesday she has a meeting with the family and the allies. She sits and waits.

She walks in 15 minutes late and sits in her chair on the top of the table. Plutt is already seated in one nearby. She is clutching a folder full of the evidence that connects Plutt with Ben's death.

" First order of business." She says and stands up. The gun is out of the holster in no time and nobody can see it coming. In a matter of seconds, Plutt is dead and commotion starts in the room. The only one not moving towards Plutt is Hux. He stands up, looks at her, and nods. Like he can understand her reasons. It does not surprise her. Hux was Bens' best friend. He can for sure understand. She drops the folder into the table and she leaves the room. Somebody is screaming her name. Was it Satine or was it Leia? She can't tell the difference anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She goes back to their house. She is sitting on the front porch and drinks again. Her mother would hate that. She drinks ALOT since Ben died. As she is watching at the garden in front of her, she allows peace to wash her. She sees another garden. One that could have been if her Ben was alive. At that moment she doesn't understand why they say that revenge does help. It sure as hell helped her. She is calm now.

And because she is calm she continues with her plan. She stands up and moves towards the shed that Ben used to keep his tools and some other not so legal things. She finds that gallon of petrol and pours it all over the house. It is comforting she thinks the way that it smells. It kinda reminds her of their college years when they used to go to protests.

Lighting the match and throwing it in the house is not a hard decision. It has been made the moment that they took Ben from her. All of these motions- drinking, killing Plutt, setting the house on fire, and now watching it burn- they send a wave of peace through her. 

She is driving now towards the graveyard that Ben is buried. She knows it now by heart. She drives there almost every day. Today will be the last though. She sits next to him and smiles. 

"Missed me?" And it's as if she can hear him say "always".

"I know that you'll hate me Ben, but I can't do this anymore." Rey is crying now. Shaking. "I'm tired. So tired."

She pulls the gun out. The same one that killed Plutt. The same one that killed Ben. It's ironic she thinks. She went through so much to find the weapon that killed her loved one, trying to protect her, and now she dies from that same gun. It is like it was destined to kill her. And no turn of events can stop the cruel goddess of Fate.

She looks at Bens' grave next to her and she pulls the trigger.

That's where they found her. One hour later laying with her one hand embracing the grave and the other one on the gun. Red blood mingles with the green grass and the white of the gravestone. This time even Han cries. 

They decide to bury her with Ben. They open the grave and make it bigger. Surprisingly his body hasn't decomposed at all. It was like he was waiting for her to join him. They put them in the same casket, hugging each other for eternity.

The blood never leaves from the stone. No matter how hard it rains there is always blood staining the marble. It stays there as a reminder of the tragedy of the Solo-Kenobi family. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry you guys. It's ok. I also cried while wtiting this one. Please don't hate me.


End file.
